ABSTRACT FDA's Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) will participate at the Sixth International Symposium (ISAAH-6) on Aquatic Animal Health, taking place in Tampa, Florida, September 5-9, 2010. CVM will organize and host a special session at ISAAH-6 on "Antimicrobial Use in Aquaculture - Resistance, Residues, and Research," to be chaired by Drs. Ron Miller and Jennifer Matysczak, US FDA CVM. This session will provide a stimulating and inclusive forum for exchange of expert opinions on current antimicrobial resistance issues and monitoring efforts, and research approaches to determining antimicrobial residues in fish tissues. This special session will also be used to facilitate discussion and research ideas on issues of international importance, including efforts to improve prudent and judicious use of antimicrobials in aquaculture. CVM's presence and outreach at the symposium will provide global awareness regarding drug residues in aquaculturally derived foods and antimicrobial resistance. ISAAH-6 will provide an excellent venue for CVM's food safety and public health outreach because this conference is well-established, internationally recognized through professional aquatic animal health societies, and is expected to have participation from up to 35 different countries, based on past registration. Financial support of this important symposium will also benefit CVM's mission by providing hardcopy outreach (session abstracts, full-page ad space and mission statement) in the symposium proceedings as well as the online website. The symposium website (http://aquaticpath.epi.ufl.edu/isaah6) will be available to all persons, regardless of attendance or registration at the symposium.